Sid
Sid *'Number': 40590, previously 1590 and 40590. *'Class': LMS Class 2P (rebuilt) *'Designer': Henry Fowler *'Build date': 1928, rebuilt 1962 *'Configuration': 4-4-0 *'Arrived on the DR': 1968 Sid is a small passenger engine, built for the Somerset and Dorset Railway. He moved to the Dark Railway in 1968. Bio Sid was built on September 30th, 1928 at Derby Works for use on the Somerset and Dorset Railway. While based at Templecombe, he befriended a small Fowler 4F named Ed and they soon began sitting around in the shed not doing anything. They started working again in the 1930's and performed well, usually acting as pilots. In 1962, Sid was sent to Derby to be rebuilt with outside cylinders (which where donor parts from an old Midland Compound engine which was scrapped the previous year) and third inside cylinder, to make him more powerful for his purpose of pilot engine. This experimental rebuild was successful, making Sid a unique member of his class (that is, a rebuilt, simple expansion 3 cylindered Class 2P). In 1964, Ed, Sid, and two other engines, Mac and Liz, fled the railway as they were all scheduled for withdrawal (despite Sid's recent rebuild). They traveled far and wide over the British Isles, trying to find somewhere to live, Unfortunately, the four friends didn't have much success, and eventually, in 1968, Mac made the decision to hide in Scotland, wanting to be in his home country. Liz left Ed and Sid shortly after, leaving the plucky duo to continue south on their own to the last place they could think of where they would be safe: The Dark Railway. The pair reached Merecombe Industrial Estate where they were hidden with the help of Abomination. They remained here for a period of time giving unseen assistance with arranging trains until being spotted by Hannah, who mistook them for ghosts. Abomination revealed the pair to Hannah and Dave, who promised not to reveal their location to Mr. Dark. Unfortunately, their secret was blown rather quickly, but to their surprise, Mr. Dark was happy to see them and agreed to keep them on. Sid was assigned to work as a pilot on the express services, much to the delight of the bigger engines. Sid later became concerned when Ed attempted to lie about his boiler ticket, and tried to comfort Eddie after his best friend Colin's death. In 1971, as Sid's boiler ticket was close to expiration, it was decided that he would go into the new Galen Junction Railway Museum until he could be sent for overhaul. He was repainted nto his old prussian blue livery and displayed alongside Ed, where they entertained visitors with their stories about the S&D. He was eventually moved into the works for overhaul in 1972. Following its completion a year later, he and Ed were sent out on loan to another heritage railway by the railway's new manager, Zeke Dark. Persona Sid has some mannerisms that can be considered irritating, but he does still get on with others and can be relied upon if necessary. He is loyal to his friends, and to those who are nice to him, but can become deranged and out of character when exposed to drugs, which he eventually stopped using when he realized what effect this was having on his friends. Livery Sid is currently painted in British Railways Lined Black. During his working life, Sid has also worn S&DJR Prussian Blue, LMS Black and variations of British Railways liveries. Basis Sid is based on a London, Midland and Scottish Railway Class 2P 4-4-0 engine. In 1962, he was rebuilt to more closely represent an LMS Compound, with outside cylinders and an inside cylinder. However, he retains simple expansion, rather than compounding. Appearances Ed the Engine (Ed & Sid) Episodes: *Series 1 - Dating, Girls, Submarine, Americans, Santa Claus, Love, Ecstacy, Noise, Thief, Pets, Sacked, Murderer, Birthday, Intercourse, Drinking, and God *Series 2 - Protection, Da Funk, Around the World, I'm Red, Plunk 'n Clang, Politics, Ghosts 'n Stuff, Home, Working Overtime, Australia, Panniers Are Dicks, and Faces *Series 3 - HD, War, Rations, Alone, and Not So Bad The Dark Railway Series Episodes: *Series 5 - Haunted Hannah, Ed and Sid, and Claim to Fame *Series 6 - Ouverture, Trepid, Fustercluck, Ed, Ed and Eddie, Plunk 'n Bang, Asphalt Assault (does not speak), The Purple Man (mentioned), The Prime Time of your Life (does not speak), and Apply Overnight (mentioned) *Series 7 - Futura, Smashing!, Braking Bad, Ey Up?, The Red Herring, Mothership Reconnection, Rollerskate Disco, What a Clarence! (does not speak), and The Man in Overalls *Series 8 - Revolution 909 (mentioned), Face to Face (does not speak), and Colossus (mentioned) *Series 9 - 9 (mentioned) and Rock Shock (mentioned) Specials: *200 Subscribers *Zombies! *You Bang Snowploughs Trivia *In the first series of Ed the Engine, Sid has the number 510. In The Dark Railway Series, his number is now canonically 590 and later 40590, which became his number in Ed and Sid. In his appearance in "200 Subscribers", his number was 599. * The reason for Sids "rebuild" was to take advantage of a new model released by Digital Traction of the similar 3 Cylinder "LMS Compound", which has better physics and sounds. Category:Steam locomotives Category:4-4-0 Category:Dark Railway locomotives